


Home Sweet Home

by zerozaki_Zen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eren Yeager Loves Levi, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Issues, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Schizophrenia, Soulmates, eren is rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: "Eren can't you see he's not well in the head?!" Jean whispered-shout on his ear.Eren watched his mate as he slowly explore the house. His pale, slender fingers ghost at every furniture and walls. Blue-gray eyes darts on every corner, unfocused. He's steps were slow, like he was being hunted in the forest, making sure that he will never make a sound. Then he stopped and stared at the ceiling like there is something there that will eat him alive. He's breathing quiver as he backs away, hitting his back on Eren's front. Eyes fixed on the ceiling, terrified and alarmed at whatever he sees in there.Eren sighs, he gently turned his mate to face him. Making sure he was looking into his eyes instead on the ceiling. All fears washed away when blue-gray eyes locked on teal ones. Levi smiled at him."Yes, I admit. He's not well in the head but he's heart is perfect."





	Home Sweet Home

I watch as he danced gracefully in our spacious living room. Only his giggles act as his music while he moves his body with great flexibility. The way he twirl, the way his raven hair flows, the way those eyes looked at me. He simply took my breath away. 

I sat on my usual spot, with a cup of black coffee in my hand. After his third twirl, he's beautiful stormy gray eyes landed on me. I put my cup in the table next to my seat. 

He's going to do it.

And I was right, Levi ran towards me with all smiles. I opened my arms for him and he practically threw himself on me. That literally took my breath. 

Levi settled himself on my lap, curling like a cat. He pressed his ear on my chest, listening the beats of my heart.

He always do this, like he was trying to make sure that my heart is beating, not to confirm my love for him but to make sure that I'm alive and breathing.

"H-How is it possible?" he said. He looked at me, placing both hands on my face. He stare deep into my eyes. "I'm the one who report that you died."

This, is not new to me. Everyday Levi will say the same thing like five times. His behavior will switch unexpectedly from time to time. He will laugh, he will cry, he will just wore that blank expression and stared at the window, and this.

"I was the one who brought your body back from the forest." Levi let himself slide out of my lap and hitting the floor.

I let him be. After 5 years living with a mentally ill mate, I learned my lesson.

I learned it the hard way though, Levi kicked me, hard and it continued. I was hospitalized then, the authorities insisted to take Levi to an asylum. But of course, I won't let them. 

5 years ago, I met Levi on a run down asylum, Freedom. They took care of mentally ill people who lived on the streets and they only depend on donations. My boss wanted to donate a huge sum of money to them. I accompanied him and saw how run down the place is. They don't have enough rooms to house all of the patients, some where tied on their ankles to keep them from wondering and hurting others and the worst cases stays in the rooms.

Levi was in those rooms.

I saw him in his cell like room, curled up in a ball, whispering things to himself. When he noticed me, I saw life in his eyes. He was happy to see me. Very happy he was in tears. I found myself crying as well and trying to break the door that has been keeping us apart. 

When one of the nurse came and opened the door, Levi practically jumped in my arms. I held him tight making sure that he will not disappeared and I will wake up to a dream.

I was so happy to see my mate. 

Levi broke the hug first and stroke my cheek with affection. "I missed you, Eren."

He said like we already met before. I didn't question him to why he knew my name because all that matters is: I found my precious mate.

"I thought you were dead..." He cried and I just held him tight. I thought he was referring was the long period of time that we didn't meet. Thoughts like that are not uncommon, sometimes I think about it too. Why haven't I met my mate yet? Could be dead? But now, my questions were answered, my mate is not dead. He's here in my arms.

"But I can't...."

His words took me off guard, my mate easily slipped out of my hold. He steps away from me, his hands went to his raven hair and he pulled it hard.

"I was the one who killed you!" Levi sank on the floor and wept.

His actions forced me back to reality. Right, I was in an asylum. I met Levi here.

My love is not well....

But that didn't stopped me. I completely forgot about my boss and the rest of the word, I sat on the floor and held Levi close to me. Whispering sweet nothings and reassuring that I'm alive.

Days passed, I visited Levi all the time and learned about his condition. His doctor, Hange Zoe shared to me that Levi has a schizophrenia. She was intrigued with Levi's wild imagination that she started writing a book about it and she emphasized how Levi's hallucinations were.... interesting. Like the raven didn't made it up on his little world. I attended all Levi's recent session and found his world interesting as well. Every detail and events of his story never change it is always constant. Soon, I discovered that he included me, Hange and Erwin, my boss, in his little world. 

After months of sorting the papers, attending classes, fixing my house, I finally took Levi out of the facility and welcomed him to my home.

"Eren can't you see he's not well in the head?!" Jean whispered-shout on my ear. He helped me get Levi settled because he was a nurse on my Dad's hospital.

I watched my mate as he slowly explore the house. His pale, slender fingers ghost at every furniture and walls. Blue-gray eyes darts on every corner, unfocused. His steps were slow, like he was being hunted in the forest, making sure that he will never make a sound. Then he stopped and stared at the ceiling like there is something there that will eat him alive. He's breathing quiver as he backs away, hitting on my front. Eyes fixed on the ceiling, terrified and alarmed at whatever he sees in there.

I sigh. Gently turning him to face me. Making sure he was looking into his eyes instead on the ceiling. All fears washed away when blue-gray eyes locked on teal ones. 

Levi smiled at me.

"Yes, I admit. He's not well in the head but he's heart is perfect."

With that said Jean left me with Levi in the house.

The first five days with Levi is not as bad as I thought it was. Levi is gentle and expressive. He will hug me from behind when I cook our food, he would snuggle and gave me endless amount of soft kisses. 

But if there are good days there are also bad ones. Levi kicked me. Hard that my mouth is bleeding then he will explain to me why he did it."I did that so the council won't kill you," He said so casually.

I never understood him, mainly because he was referring to his world. He would call me "brat" and insult the hell out of me. Then, he will giggle and hide under the covers of our bed.

Our first mating wasn't bad as I expected. Levi was normal because he attention was focused on me. His smile is so pure, his moans were music to my ears and every time he called my name, I knew he wasn't stuck in his little world. During those times, I was his whole world.

Levi brought both joy and grief in my life. Of course, I was prepared for this ever since I met him. And I can't bring myself to be mad at him. 

Especially when he broke my laptop. He literally threw it on the ceiling. "There was a Titan...." He said with a quivering breath.

With that, I just hugged him because I can see the fear in his eyes. And I would do anything to wipe his fears away. 

I know it sounds cheesy but I can't help it...... I really can't help Levi no matter what do. I feel so helpless. I went on my knees begging for my love to take his medicine, I felt like a worthless mate when I see him cry all the sudden and I have no idea what was wrong. If I ask, he'll be aggressive.

I tried to hold back the tears at those memories. I focused on the present, Levi is still on the floor whispering and giggling to himself. 

5 years. I've been together with my mentally ill mate for 5 years. Sighing with a smile, I sat on the floor next to him.

Levi turned his attention to me and gave me a blinding smile. "Eren."

He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling for hug. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Levi."

"I know I don't say this often but I think I better said it before the expedition starts."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." 

It wasn't easy but everything is worth it.

"I love you too. And I'll always will."


End file.
